


Elevator Pitch

by DJBunn3



Series: Voltron Bingo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Flirting, Coffee, Elevators, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Interns & Internships, Lance has a plan, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, odd jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJBunn3/pseuds/DJBunn3
Summary: As the son of the CEO of Legend Industries, Lance knows a couple of things about the company. He knows that they hire around fifty interns to work over the summer each year. He knows that those fifty interns are divided evenly between the different departments of the industry, with a lucky few taking on assistant-style roles to the department heads.He also knows that Keith, the intern assistant for the Special Projects department, is going to say yes to going out with him by the end of the month.It’s simple. Lance starts work at eight in the morning, along with his mother and the rest of the higher-ups, but he tends to bounce around the different departments for most of the morning to see if there’s anything he can help out with. Keith, on the other hand, starts work at ten along with the rest of the interns, and takes the elevator going up to the twelfth floor at the same time Lance gets on to return to the sixteenth. The ride lasts less than two minutes, but Lance is positive that that’s more than enough time to get Keith to agree to go out with him.(or: five times lance attempts to ask keith out in an elevator.)





	Elevator Pitch

As the son of the CEO of Legend Industries, Lance knows a couple of things about the company. For instance, he knows that they hire around fifty interns to work over the summer each year. He knows that those fifty interns are divided evenly between the different departments of the industry, with a lucky few taking on assistant-style roles to the department heads.

He also knows that Keith, the intern assistant for the Special Projects department, is going to say yes to going out with him by the end of the month.

It’s simple. He starts work at eight in the morning, which is when his mother and the rest of the higher-ups start as well, but he tends to bounce around the different departments for most of the morning to see if there’s anything he can help out with. (His mother insists that he doesn’t need to check up on everyone, but he likes to know what everyone is up to.) Keith starts work at ten along with the rest of the interns, usually with coffee for the Special Projects department, and takes the elevator going up to the twelfth floor at the same time Lance gets on to return to the sixteenth. The ride lasts less than two minutes, but Lance is positive that that’s more than enough time to get Keith to agree to go out with him.

He couldn’t have timed it better, either. The company’s annual gala is coming up at the end of the month, and his parents have been relentless about wanting him to bring a date this time. Despite being an intern, Keith is smart, a hard worker, probably single, and definitely cute, so Lance figures his parents won’t mind. He can’t think of a single problem with asking Keith to the company party, so he decides to set his plan in motion.

It’s a cold, rainy Monday the first time he tries to ask Keith out. Employees shake off their umbrellas and remove their coats in the lobby, trying to dry themselves off in an attempt to look presentable. Lance shakes his head back and forth to get rid of the water clinging to his hair, then smooths it back with his hand. Despite the rain slowing down traffic and getting his clothes wet on the short walk to the building, he doesn’t mind the weather. It’s a refreshing change from the humidity they’d been having for months before, and it leaves him feeling clean and fresh.

He spends the morning jumping back and forth between the Customer Service department and the Sales team, helping and observing and making suggestions. He helps fix a printer on the sixth floor, practices business meetings with sales staff on the ninth floor, and spends some time with reception on the ground floor just before ten o’clock. By the time Keith walks through the door, his hair a wet mess from the rain, Lance is already standing by the elevators, waiting for one to bring him up.

His timing is perfect. Keith steps into the elevator just as the doors are about to close, two cups of coffee in hand, rain still dripping from his hair and face.

Lance waits for the doors to close, thanking any god that might listen that they’re the only two on the elevator. He’s far from shy, but asking someone out in a six-by-six space filled with co-workers and subordinates is a little too close for comfort. Literally.

“So,” he begins once the doors slide closed. “You’re Keith, right?”

Keith glances over and raises an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah,” he confirms, glancing back to the coffee.

“I’m Lance,” Lance says, barely stopping himself from reaching out to shake Keith’s hand. “I don’t think we’ve met before.”

“Yeah,” Keith says with a brisk nod. “You’re the CEO’s son, right?”

“Oh.” Lance hadn’t realized Keith knew about him. Of course, most of the employees know that he’s related to the CEO, but he’s surprised to find out that the interns are aware as well. “Yeah, that’s me,” he says.

Keith hums in response, still staring down at the coffee. They’re halfway through their ride and Lance hasn’t even brought up the gala yet.

“How are you liking the internship so far?” he asks, a little suddenly. Keith shrugs carefully, moving his shoulders without jostling the cups in his hands.

“It’s alright,” he says honestly. “It can be slow sometimes, but I’m getting used to it.”

Lance grins widely. He hadn’t been expecting Keith to be so blunt about his work. Most of the people he talks to try to seem more enthusiastic about their jobs, like he’s giving them an evaluation instead of just making small talk. It’s refreshing to hear such an honest take on the internships.

“I guess it can be pretty slow,” he agrees, watching the floor levels pass by idly. “But sometimes fun stuff happens. Like the huge company party at the end of the month.”

“I didn’t know there was one,” Keith says. “I guess interns aren’t supposed to be there.”

“What? That can’t be right,” Lance says, frowning. “I thought for sure they invited the interns every year.”

“I guess not,” Keith replies. He sounds apathetic to the whole situation.

“M-Maybe there was a mix-up? I could check with the party planning committee and see if the invitations got lost or something.”

“I guess,” Keith says, shrugging again.

The elevator dings, coming to a stop. Lance glances up at the floor number and sighs. They’re already at the twelfth floor? How? It can’t have been that long since they got on, can it?

Keith steps off the elevator, coffee in hand, then glances back over his shoulder. “Bye,” he says, making eye contact with Lance a split second before the doors close.

“Bye,” Lance repeats to nobody, raising his hand in a half-hearted wave.

So, his first attempt hadn’t gone over well. It doesn’t matter. He still has plenty of time to re-think his approach, so the next time he “accidentally” runs into Keith he’ll be able to try again.

He steps out of the elevator on the sixteenth floor, rubbing a hand down his face and mentally preparing for the rest of the day. He has a meeting in a few minutes that he can’t afford to space out in.

“Okay,” he says to himself, heading towards one of the conference room doors. “Time to work.”

***

The next time he tries to ask Keith out, it goes pretty much the same.

Lance is chatting with the head of security when he catches sight of Keith out of the corner of his eye. Once again he’s holding two cups of coffee, and he’s got the same blank expression on as he had before.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Lance says, waving to the security guard as he not-so-subtly makes his way over to the elevators. He’s just pressed the up button when Keith walks up next to him, coat thrown over his arm and drinks in hand.

“Hey again,” Lance says with another small wave. Keith looks over and ducks his head in greeting just as the elevator doors slide open. He lets Keith step in first, then heads in after him and presses both the twelfth floor and the sixteenth floor buttons.

“So, I checked with the party planners,” he says once the elevator begins to rise. “It turns out the interns  _ are _ invited to the gala. I guess they just forgot to send out some of the invites this year.”

“Weird,” Keith says, staring straight ahead.

“Right? I mean, at least we know now,” Lance rambles. “It would suck to miss out on the company’s best party all because of a misunderstanding.”

“I’m not a big party person,” Keith says, glancing over at him. “Never have been.”

“What? Really?” Lance frowns at Keith, trying to imagine him in a party setting. He doesn’t have much luck, but he attributes that to the fact that he’s only ever seen Keith in the office before.

“Really,” Keith replies flatly.

“Well, the office’s gala isn’t a normal party,” Lance says, laughing stiffly. “I used to not be able to go because of school, but the ones I’ve been to have been really fun. I bet you’ll end up liking it.”

“I’m not planning on going,” Keith says.

“What? Seriously?” Lance turns to face him fully, frowning.

“Yeah,” Keith says, raising an eyebrow at Lance. “Is it bad if I don’t show up?”

“It’s- It’s not  _ bad _ ,” Lance says, scratching his neck awkwardly. “Of course you don’t  _ have _ to go. But it’s fun! There’s food, and music, and you get to meet new people!”

“Oh.”

The elevator stops suddenly, the doors sliding open to allow more people in. Keith steps to the side politely to make room, and Lance does the same on the other side.  _ Shit, _ he thinks, glancing past the others and over to Keith. They’re totally separated. There’s no way he’ll be able to convince Keith to come to the gala now, let alone as his date. That is, unless he decides to follow Keith to the twelfth floor like a creep, but he’s pretty sure he’s already pried enough for one day.

He slumps against the wall, trying to keep himself from getting too dejected.  _ It’s fine, _ he tells himself, looking over towards the other side of the elevator again as the doors slide closed.  _ There will be other opportunities. _

One of the newcomers pushes the button for the fourteenth floor, where the salespeople work. Lance sighs resignedly and watches the numbers on the tiny screen tick upwards until they stop on the twelfth floor. Keith pushes past the salespeople and nods at Lance before he steps out. He seems to hesitate for a second once he’s outside, but that could just be Lance’s imagination acting up, and he’s gone before the doors close anyway.

“He’s cute,” he hears one of the salespeople whisper to another in a hushed tone just loud enough for him to pick up on.

_ Yeah, he is, _ he agrees silently as they continue upwards.  _ Cute, and extremely hard to get. _

***

By the time Lance is ready to try to ask Keith out again, another week has passed. He would have been ready sooner, but he’d been pretty the past few days busy helping out around the building since so many people had called in sick. It had been fun, but it hadn’t left him with much time to sneak down to the lobby and ride the elevator up with Keith.

That doesn’t mean he hadn’t seen Keith around the building every now and then. As a Special Projects intern, Keith does almost as much moving about as Lance does. They’d run into each other on Tuesday when Lance was heading into a meeting with the department heads on the sixteenth floor, and again when there had been a temporary power outage throughout the building due to a rainstorm late at night and they’d had to help with the emergency power generators. Both times Lance had tried to make conversation with Keith, but they’d been so busy that they hadn’t had much time to catch up, and there definitely hadn’t been enough time for Lance to try to ask him out again.

But today is a different story. He hasn’t had  _ anything _ to do all morning aside from checking in with his mother, so it’s the perfect opportunity to “accidentally” bump into Keith again.

This time he waits by the lobby entrance instead of the elevator doors, hoping that those few extra seconds will aid him on his mission. He feels a little weird just standing there, so he pretends to send a few texts on his phone and glances up every few seconds to see if Keith is there yet.

He doesn’t have to wait long. A few minutes after Lance arrives at the doors, Keith shows up, carrying a cup holder with four Starbucks drinks in it. He walks through the doors quickly, eyes focused on the drinks, so Lance has to scramble to catch up.

“Hey,” he says, putting on his most charming smile. Keith looks up, surprised to be addressed so soon after he came in.

“Oh,” he says, letting himself relax when he sees who it is. “Hey, Lance.”

“More coffee today?” Lance asks, nodding down at the drink holder. Keith follows his line of sight and sighs, shaking his head in exasperation.

“I offered to pick up coffee  _ once _ and now I’m the delivery guy for the whole floor,” he says ruefully, frowning down at the cups. Lance laughs despite the serious expression on his face.

“Special Projects are jerks,” he says, smiling lopsidedly. Keith looks surprised, but he starts to smile as well.

“Yeah,” he agrees.

Lance punches the up button once they get to the elevator, then stands back so he’s next to Keith. “So,” he says conversationally, “why did you take this internship? Not to be rude, but it doesn’t seem like you’re really into working here.”

Keith shrugs. “I guess I just needed a job. I’ve got school loans to pay off, you know.”

“But couldn’t you just get a job at McDonald’s or something?”

“I could have,” Keith says, “but retail sucks. People are jerks to employees who don’t deserve it. I’d rather be stuck picking up coffee every morning than get yelled at for stuff I didn’t do.”

“That’s fair,” Lance says. “I’ve never worked anywhere but here.”

“Really?” Keith asks, surprised. “Not even when you were in high school or something?”

“Nope. Never.”

The doors to the elevator glide open slowly and people start getting off. Lance moves out of the way and waits politely until everyone’s out, then motions for Keith to step inside before following behind him. He’s fully expecting another uncomfortable silence between the two of them, but Keith surprises him by picking up the conversation as soon as they’re both inside.

“I guess I don’t hate working here,” he admits quietly as the doors begin to close. “I mean, it’s repetitive and boring, and I have to do a lot of stuff that’s not part of my job description, but it’s got its perks.”

“You think so?” Lance asks, turning to face him. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“Yeah,” Keith says, switching the cup holder to one hand and rubbing the back of his neck with the other. His hand brushes against the hair at the back of his head, which looks remarkably soft. “Not a lot of them, but they’re there.”

“Like what?” Lance wonders, curious. So far, Keith hasn’t said a single positive thing about the company, so it piques his interest to hear him talk about “perks”.

“Um…” Keith hesitates, glancing between Lance and the elevator door. “I mean, some of the people here are nice. I like talking to- to some of them.”

“I thought you didn’t want to have to deal with people,” Lance points out, raising an eyebrow. Keith opens his mouth, then closes it, trying to find the right words.

“I don’t want to deal with… most people,” he says at last. “But there are a few I like.”

“Oh yeah? What’s it take to be on that list?” Lance asks, half joking.

“I- You’re, um…” Keith looks around the tiny space quickly, his eyes landing on the panel of floor buttons near Lance. “Can, uh, can you press twelve?”

“Huh? Oh!” Lance smacks himself in the face.  _ You didn’t press anything when you got on, you idiot, _ he reprimands himself, reaching out to press the twelfth and sixteenth buttons. “Sorry. I guess I was just distracted.”

“It’s fine,” Keith says. He’s staring straight ahead again, and he seems more tense than before. Lance blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, desperately trying to keep the conversation light.

“So, that power generator was kinda rough to start, right?”

_ Great going, Lance. The power generator? Really? _

“Yeah,” Keith agrees, stiff and uncomfortable.

“Thanks for helping us out with that.”

“That’s what interns are for, right?”

Lance sighs internally. His plan had seemed to be working until they got on the elevator, but now he’s not so sure. Keith still seems to feel uncomfortable around him, so springing the idea of going to the gala together probably isn’t the best move right now.

Maybe if he takes his time and really gets to know Keith, so that they’re both more comfortable around each other, then it won’t be as awkward between them and he’ll be able to ask Keith out successfully. After all, he’d seemed fine when they were just making small talk, but as soon as Lance started to flirt and joke around, Keith had frozen up. He can’t guarantee that being strictly friendly work, but it’s a better plan than the one he’s been going off of.

He stays quiet for the rest of the trip up, figuring that nothing he says could make the situation any better. Keith doesn’t say anything either, and soon they arrive at the twelfth floor.

“It was nice catching up with you,” he says as Keith steps out into the hall.

“Yeah, you too,” Keith replies with a small wave. He steps out into the hall and disappears around the corner in an instant, but not before Lance catches sight of a small smile on his face.

It’s not much, but it’s a step in the right direction.

***

The fourth time, Lance puts his new plan into action.

He goes back to waiting by the elevator doors, because “running into” Keith at the front door again might warrant some suspicion. He misses two elevators and has to explain to the people inside that he’s waiting for someone, which makes him seem a little bit weird, but nobody seems to mind. It’s five minutes past ten in the morning when Keith finally shows up with yet another Starbucks drink holder.

“Hey, coffee boy,” Lance says, greeting Keith with a smile. Keith rolls his eyes as he strides up next to Lance.

“Hey,” he replies, reaching over and pressing the  _ up _ button. “Waiting for someone?”

“Just spacing out,” Lance says. “Mondays, right?”

“Yeah.”

The elevator arrives with a ding, people pushing past each other to get to the lobby. Keith stands back to let Lance go in first, then follows silently.

“How was your weekend?” Lance asks, trying to sound light and friendly. “Do anything fun?”

“Not really,” Keith replies, passive as usual. “I mostly just stayed inside and read.”

“What are you reading?”

“A lot of different things. I keep switching back and forth.”

“Ah,” Lance says. “I get that.”

“How was your weekend?” Keith asks after a short pause. He’s looking over at Lance curiously, which is a step up from staring at the floor or the front of the elevator.

“Busy,” Lance says with a sigh. “I’ve got to work a lot over the weekends, too. But I don’t mind it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Lance grins playfully at Keith. “Unlike  _ some  _ people, I actually like my job.”

“Ha.” Keith snorts, covering his mouth with his free hand. “I told you, it’s not so bad. Just a little boring sometimes.”

“Oh,  _ riiiight _ ,” Lance says, still grinning. “My mistake. To be fair, you didn’t give me much to go on before.”

“I told you, I like some of the people here,” Keith reminds him. “And the elevator rides up aren’t bad.”

“Aw,” Lance coos. “I guess I  _ do _ make it onto your list of favorite people.”

“Shut up,” Keith says with a laugh. Lance smiles, priding himself on making Keith seem happy for once.

“But I  _ do _ wish I wasn’t part of the Special Projects team,” Keith admits, his smile fading.

“Why not?” Lance asks.

“I don’t know. I mean, maybe if I was in a different department, I could be doing something I actually  _ like _ .”

Lance pauses, remembering Keith’s apathy towards his job in the past. “Do you even like office work at all?” he asks, curious. “Or did you really just need a job?”

“I don’t know,” Keith answers honestly. “I never really thought I’d grow up and get stuck working in a cubicle all day, but this is pretty close to that.”

“You could always branch out,” Lance suggests. “Get a second job and see if you like that one more.”

“Maybe,” Keith agrees thoughtfully. “I don’t know.”

The two of them stand in silence for a couple of seconds, Keith lost in thought and Lance watching him think. He’s not sure if a second job would be possible for Keith, who already seems pretty busy, but he knows that Keith doesn’t like his job here, so maybe it would be a good idea.

“Hey, have you given any more thought to going to the office gala?” he asks, changing the subject. Keith seems to be pretty relaxed around him, so maybe it’s a good time to ask.

Keith shakes his head, looking down at the ground. “Not really,” he says. “You’re going, right?”

“Yeah,” Lance replies, nodding. “I’m kind of expected to, since my mom runs the company and stuff. But I’d go even if she didn’t tell me to. It’s a lot of fun.”

Keith hums in response, nodding to himself. “Maybe I’ll see if I can go,” he says thoughtfully, more to himself than anyone else. Lance blinks, surprised.

“Really? That would be so great,” he says, smiling again. Then, as slyly as he can, “Maybe you can invite that special someone.”

“Oh.” Keith shakes his head slowly, rubbing his neck. “I don’t have anyone like that right now.”

Lance mentally high fives himself, doing his best to keep his composure on the outside. “That’s too bad,” he says instead of immediately asking Keith to go with him like he wants to. He’s got a plan, and he has to stick to it if he wants it to succeed.

“I guess,” Keith half-agrees. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s for the best. I’m busy enough as it is.”

“Maybe so,” Lance says. “But at least now you can keep your options open. Maybe you’ll even run into someone while you’re there.”

“You think so?” Keith asks, glancing over at him.

“Totally! You never know when someone might be interested,” Lance says. Keith snorts quietly, smiling down at the floor.

“Sure,” he says sarcastically, but he sounds hopeful.

The elevator dings, coming to a stop at the twelfth floor. Keith takes a step towards the door, then looks back at Lance.

“I’ll see you later,” he says, doing his best to compose himself. Lance nods his agreement, beaming.

“See you,” he replies, waving as the doors close. As soon as Keith’s out of sight, he leans against the back wall of the elevator and fist pumps triumphantly. So getting to know Keith instead of just coming out and asking him had worked! Now that they’re acquaintances, and now that he knows for sure that Keith’s single, maybe it’ll be easier to bring up the idea of going to the gala together.

Now all that’s left to do is ask.

***

A week later, Lance initiates the final stage of his new plan.

He’s been thinking about how to ask Keith to go with him as his date for a few days now, and he’s decided that the best way to do it is just to come out and say it. It’s short and simple, so all Keith has to do is say yes or no. Plus it’ll get the message across clearly, leaving no room for confusion.

He has to do it today, too. The gala is at the end of the week, which doesn’t leave him much time to come up with a plan B if Keith says no. Hopefully it won’t come to that, but it’s always best to be prepared.

He calls the elevator as soon as he catches sight of Keith in the lobby, tapping his foot anxiously against the floor as he waits. He’s nervous. What if Keith says no and his crush ruins their whole relationship? They’ve been getting along so well recently, and it would totally suck if he wasn’t able to talk to Keith anymore because of something like this. Or what if Keith only says yes because he’s the son of the head of the company? That would be a disaster,  _ and _ it would leave Lance feeling guilty for the rest of his life.

He doesn’t have long to worry before Keith appears next to him, his hands shoved into his pockets.  _ No coffee this time, _ Lance notes, wondering why.

“Fancy seeing you here,” he says in greeting.

“We  _ do _ seem to run into each other in the elevator a lot,” Keith replies.

“Haha, yeah, what a coincidence…” Lance scratches at his cheek sheepishly. “So, how are you?”

“Good,” Keith says. “I took your advice and started looking for other jobs.”

“Really? That’s great!” Lance exclaims. “Did you find anything you like?”

“Yeah. I got an interview at a coffee shop, believe it or not.”

“Wow,” Lance says with a laugh. “So you really  _ will _ be a coffee boy.”

Keith grins. “I guess I will.”

The elevator opens, and the two of them step inside together. Lance reaches over and presses the buttons for the twelfth and sixteenth floors.

“So, how are you gonna manage a job and an internship at the same time?” Lance asks as the doors slide closed. “Won’t it be kinda difficult?”

“Yeah, about that…” Keith pulls a letter out of his pocket, holding it up for Lance to see. “I’m… gonna drop the internship.”

“Oh,” Lance says, his face falling.

“I just thought that… Well, I wasn’t really happy here, and if I had to choose between the internship and a job I might enjoy-”

“I get it,” Lance says. “You should do what makes you happy.”

“Yeah,” Keith agrees. “I think I’ll really like working in a coffee shop. I  _ do _ have to interact with people sometimes, but for the most part I’ll just be making drinks and washing dishes. It’ll be a nice change.”

“I’m happy for you, man,” Lance says. He really  _ is _ happy for Keith, despite the fact that they won’t be working together anymore. An office job really isn’t for everyone, and if Keith would be happier somewhere else, then he should go. “You’ll have to tell me the name of the place sometime. I could come visit you.”

“Sure,” Keith agrees, smiling. “Will do.”

The two of them stand there grinning at each other for a few seconds, neither of them saying a thing. Keith breaks the silence first, looking down at the ground.

“I guess this means I can’t make it to the gala, though,” he says quietly. “I’m sorry. It sounded like fun.”

“Well… There is  _ one _ way you could,” Lance says, his smile widening.

“But I don’t work here anymore.” Keith looks back at him, confusion clear on his face. “How would I…?”

“You could come as my plus one,” Lance explains.“We could go together, you know?”

The elevator is quiet for a couple of seconds. Keith still seems confused at first, but slowly understanding dawns on him. “Like a date?” he asks disbelievingly, eyebrows drawing together.

“Well, yeah,” Lance says, swallowing nervously. “If you wanted it to be. If not, we could just go as friends. That would be totally fine too. Or you could not go at all, if you don’t want to. I mean, you said when we met that you weren’t a big party person, but-”

“Lance,” Keith cuts him off, amused. “I’d love to go with you. Like a date.”

“Really? Are you sure?” Lance squashes down the hope rising in his chest. He has to make  _ absolutely _ sure before he can celebrate.

“Really,” Keith confirms. “I’m sure.”

“G-Great!” Lance exclaims, breaking out into a grin. “Then it’s settled!”

“Great,” Keith repeats happily. “Is this why you kept bringing it up every time we ran into each other?”

“Um… Maybe,” Lance admits, chuckling awkwardly. “But I mean, it worked, right?”

“It did,” Keith says.

The door to the elevator slides open on the twelfth floor. Keith steps off, then glances back questioningly at Lance.

“Should we…”

“Yeah,” Lance says, following him into the hallway. “I’ve got a meeting in a few, but let’s trade numbers for now, okay?”

“Sure,” Keith agrees, handing him his phone. Lance does the same, then adds himself as one of Keith’s contacts and types his number and email in.

“We can talk about the details soon, alright?” he says, reaching over to call an elevator to take him up.

“Sounds good,” Keith says, handing his phone back. “I’m really looking forward to it, Lance.”

“Me, too,” Lance replies, his face heating up. The corner of Keith’s mouth lifts in a half-smile, and then he’s stepping forward, pressing Lance against the closed elevator doors. Before he knows what’s happening, Keith leans towards him and presses their lips together softly. His lips are warm and soft, which is unexpected given his general personality, but he’s not complaining. It’s nice.

The elevator door dings, sliding open behind them. Lance stumbles backwards, caught off guard. His back hits the wall, which he uses to balance himself, then looks up at Keith, who’s standing out in the hall and smiling at him fully. His face is flushed, and his lips are a little redder than usual, which just makes him cuter in Lance’s opinion.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Keith says gently. “Have fun at your meeting.”

“Thanks,” Lance says dazedly, bringing a hand to his mouth as the doors begin to shut. The last thing he sees before they close completely is Keith waving at him from the other side.

He sighs, melting against the wall and closing his eyes as the elevator begins to move. His skin feels like it’s on fire in the best possible way, he feels ghosts of Keith’s fingers on his cheek and hand, and he can’t stop remembering the way it had felt to kiss Keith’s; warm, soft, inviting…

_ Damn, _ he thinks, touching his bottom lip gently.  _ There’s no way I’ll be able to focus on the meeting now. _

**Author's Note:**

> A very late pinch-hit for [Auva](http://auva.tumblr.com/) as part of the Voltron Valentines Exchange on Tumblr!  
> [My Tumblr](https://djbunn3.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
